Whisper
by nekomiko17
Summary: Wren/Triss. My take on the resolution of their relationship. Contains lemon! So don't read if you are averse to such things!


**AN: I was attacked by an evil plot bunny for this one. Seems kind of random but I just finished the Terry Brooks series Heritage of Shannara and these two seemed to have a relationship that needed wrapping up. So here it is. Partly inspired by the song Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. WARNING! LEMON! Don't like it don't read! Thanks! I don't own these characters….**

Wren Elessedil, young Queen of the Elves sat quietly beneath the Ellcrys. It seemed to her that a life-time had passed since the defeat of the Federation. After their victory on the Valley of Rhenn and the consequent disappearance of all the Shadowen, the Federation armies were disorganized and distraught. Their leaders and elite guard, the Seekers, had all but disappeared. Most of the men surrendered without a fight. Many claiming amnesty saying they were forced into service, which was not untrue. In a matter of months the Four Lands were returned to the existence before the Federation. The Kingdoms returned, the alliances re-established. Morgan Leah had taken back his families holdings and was still adjusting to his new title of Prince of Leah. Wren chuckled. She remembered the day his family was crowned and how she had teased him by calling him, 'Majesty'. He had scoffed and told her he'd never get used to the title. She agreed whole heartedly.

It had been almost 2 years since she was made Queen of the Elves. Life after the Federation defeat was rather slow and tedious. Wren longed for her free life often, yet she wasn't unhappy where she was. She only wished for more freedom. After the battles were fought and won, Wren no longer had to worry about her position. She was loved as a hero and saviour to her people. They accepted her with enthusiasm as soon as the conflict ended. Though at times she still felt antsy and unsure of her duties, she managed to fulfill her promises to her Grandmother and herself. The Elves were re-establishing themselves as the healers and tenders of the earth. They had begun travelling the Four Lands spreading their message and had gradually gained the acceptance of the races they had abandoned a century ago.

The silence of the clear night soothed Wren's tortured thoughts. The Gardens were lit by the pale moonlight, giving it an ethereal appearance. Her life was a constant contradiction. She was a free-spirited, young elf maiden. Yet the shackles of her responsibility had her chained to this tragically beautiful place. She was surrounded by people who loved her, and cared about her, yet never in her life had she felt more alone. She could feel the presence of the Home Guard in the Gardens with her. They only served to emphasize the loneliness of her position. She was Queen; loved, revered, and honoured, yet isolated, and untouchable. She sighed quietly, yet in the utter silence of the clearing it sounded like a thunderclap. Her thoughts strayed once again to the days when it was only her and Garth, and she was simply Wren Ohmsford, Rover girl.

XXXXXXXXXX

Triss silently leaned back against a tall willow in the Ellcrys garden. His attention was usually on a constant search for signs of danger. His years as Captain of the Home Guard had led to such a habit, but tonight his thoughts were betraying him as he watched his young Queen bask in the moonlight. She had changed so much and yet so little in the time he had known her. She had reigned as his Queen for almost 2 years now and the curly blonde hair she used to keep cropped short had grown to flow well past her slender shoulders. It shimmered in the pale moonlight like spun silver and it made him catch his breath at the sight of her. She yawned quietly, stretching her slim arms above her head and squeezing her eyes shut. When she opened them once again they seemed to looking directly at him. He smiled softly as they probably were looking right at him. She may not be able to see him clearly but he knew she knew it was him standing there. It was the strange connection they shared. Her hazel eyes glinted as she smirked slightly and moved her gaze elsewhere. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. She seemed to him to be a goddess; this young ethereal Queen that had captured his complete attention so thoroughly. Though the analogy only served to pronounce the gap in their respective positions, and made him grit his teeth in frustration.

Triss could not say when he had fallen for her. He had not even realized the extent of his feelings until it was so gracefully pointed out by the Wing Rider Tiger Ty. Looking back it had to be long before this. His admiration for her strength and determination had turned to adoration and pure untainted affection. His protectiveness turned from simply to duty to something more entirely. He remembered the day she had ridden off with Erring Rift and the Shadowen assassin Tib Arne. When she didn't return his heart fell through his stomach. He was a mess and even the men noticed his reaction was more intense than normal. They searched the area and found Erring and his Roc slaughtered, but there was no trace of the Queen. They had all feared the worst. When she dragged her bloody, bruised and sorely underfed body back into camp with Tiger Ty, Triss was by her side in an instant gathering her small form into his arms and whisking her off to her private tent and proceeded to scold her endlessly about leaving without him by her side. She had patted his hand and agreed to his demands with a small smile and a sidelong comment of how he worried about her too much. If she only had a small idea how much he worried about her then.

He heard her sigh quietly and his heart clenched involuntarily. She thought her loneliness was known only to her. She was gravely mistaken. All the Home Guard has noticed; it came with the amount of time spent around the young Queen. The smiles that used to light her entire face, no longer touched her eyes. She had lost so many people precious to her over the battle in her early days as Queen he was often astonished that she managed to smile at all. Everyday he longed to see her happy once again.

He straightened quietly, intent on dismissing the other two Home Guard currently keeping watch in the garden. The chance of danger these days was minimal and it was getting late. He could handle any threat alone and these men had families to go home to. He didn't. They thanked him silently and disappeared into the night. Triss turned his attention back to Wren to see her stretch languidly once again as she continued to stare at the brightly lit night sky.

He had fallen hopelessly in love with his Queen and he could never tell her. She was entirely untouchable for someone of his position. He would remain by her side for the rest of his life, silently torturing his heart with the restraints of his duty to her. Abandoning all thought momentarily, Triss settled himself in the darkness to keep an eye on his beautiful charge, ignoring, for once, his better judgement, and simply enjoying her silent beauty.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wren had her head tilted back resting on the trunk of the Ellcrys as she watched the moon cast its eerie light over the Gardens. She had heard the movements of Triss and the Home Guard in the darkness and realized her only watchman remaining was the Captain of the Guard himself. She smiled in spite of herself, thinking what an honour it was. It always came back to her and Triss. She didn't know what to call their relationship anymore. It had long since past the Captain and his Queen. She could safely say he was her closest friend in this world yet her relationship with the stoic Captain seemed more than that. They had been through so much together and yet he maintained the distance between them like a religious obsession. It frustrated her to no end. Could he not see how she longed for his company? His and his alone. She knew how he felt about her. She'd have to be blind to have missed it. In truth she had been blind for a very long time. Tiger Ty had brought it to her attention recently and after his revelation she began to examine their history more closely. He had been there, watching and caring more deeply then a Captain should for quite some time now. She didn't know when the line had been crossed from a protector watching his charge to something more, she only knew it had happened and the two of them had been pretending it hadn't happened. She knew it in the way she could catch him watching her and he would quickly look away. Or the way his body tensed and his eyes burned hatred when many of the young noblemen her councillors had deemed her 'suitors', would hold her hand for too long, or their lips would linger on her skin.

She could admit she may have cruelly encouraged a few of them just to feel the satisfaction of him pulling them away from her, and the possessiveness and jealousy she saw in his face at those rare moments he lost control of his emotions. She was Queen but she was also a woman, and she was tired of playing this game with him. He was the only person alive that truly knew her. He had come through the horrors of Morrowindl with her. He was there when her new found Grandmother died, leaving her as Queen. He suffered along with her as his childhood friend and her cousin Gavlian betrayed them all in the In Ju. He was there when she had to kill her oldest friend and mentor, Garth, to prevent his transformation into a horror himself. He looked after her constantly and was always there to pick her up and lend her strength when she needed it the most. He could be horribly overbearing and condescending but she knew it all stemmed from his concern for her safety. Over time the obvious lengths he went to, to keep her safe were more than just concern of the Captain of the Home Guard for his Queen. It was of a man for a woman. She hoped her guesses were correct for the second she realized Triss had dismissed the others she had become hyper-aware of his presence. She could feel his eyes on her from the darkness. She would confront him; it made no sense for them to stay apart when it was obviously not what they wanted. His misguided sense of duty be damned!

"Triss…" she said it so softly it was almost a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXX

The way her soft voice said his name was like a caress. His response was automatic. He emerged slowly into the clearing. He had heard her call his name countless times before, yet this time he could feel something was different. They were completely alone now, and Triss felt his stomach twist nervously. She watched him intently as he slowly approached.

"My Lady." He nodded and stopped a few feet from her.

"Triss, how many times have I asked you to call me Wren?" He knew the question was rhetorical. He was as stubborn as she was.

With a sigh she lightly patted the ground next to her. He settled himself beside her, keeping just out of arms reach. She was living, breathing temptation and he was afraid if she touched him, he would be undone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"After everything we've been through you still insist on keeping me at arms length…" She whispered, "Am I so repulsive?"

"Impossible." He replied.

"Then what could it possibly be that keeps you from getting close to me Triss?" Her voice had heated considerably.

"You know why, My Lady." He replied evenly.

She nodded slowly. "The councilmen have been pressuring me to marry. Surely you know this."

He nodded his jaw clenching.

"I've decided to allow the councilmen to choose who they wish. I have no desire to pick my own punishment." She watched his reaction intently.

His hands were clenched so tightly they were white.

She continued to push. "I'm sure whoever they pick will be suitable enough. Although I must admit I'm nervous about it."

"My new husband will be expecting things from me and I'm afraid I'll only be able to avoid it for a short amount of time. If he comes into my bed at night and touches me…" She trailed off and Triss' patience had run out.

"No man will ever touch you." He spat.

"That's a silly thing to say Triss. It has to happen eventually. The Elessedil line must have an heir and-"

"And you would let some foolish old men decide who gets to share your bed." His voice was dangerously low.

Wren hid her smile as she turned her head away. "What would you have me do?" she whispered, "the infuriating man who holds my heart refuses to even address me by my given name."

She didn't see his reaction but she felt the tension coming off him in waves.

"You are mistaken My Lady." He replied evenly.

"Oh?" She almost snorted, "What would you know about it Triss? I'm tired of this game."

He remained silent. She stood slowly.

"I will inform the councilmen in the morning." She said evenly.

He was up in a flash and so close that she could feel the heat coming from his body. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart hammered in her chest. Surely he could hear it.

"You will do no such thing…" he said quietly.

Her eyes flashed anger and she looked into his face. "And why not? You have given me no reason to do anything otherwise!"

He stood completely still, glaring at her with eyes of fire. She wanted to hurt him. Hurt him as he constantly hurt her. Every time he kept himself at arms length and refused her attempts at familiarity a small piece of her died. She had no idea when she came to care so much but she did.

She broke eye contact and started away from him. He caught her wrist.

"Let me go." She whispered threateningly.

"I will not." He had regained his nearly unshakable composure. His face was impassive and it made her want to scream.

She breathed deeply to calm herself and relaxed in his grip, putting him at ease.

"Alright then. Catch me… if you can." She whispered and slipped from his grasp with a shot to his ribs.

The darkness of the Garden welcomed her like an old blanket and she slipped the small dagger she carried out of her pocket. She ran hard her silken gown trailing behind her like a ghost in the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Triss recovered quickly from the blow and set off after her immediately. He was furious with her. She had said and done all those things on purpose. She was trying to push him over the edge. She knew how he felt about her. He still couldn't get over what she said about her heart belonging to him. It was entirely surreal. His better judgement had flown out the window after that point. He cursed silently. How could he have allowed his emotions to get the better of him? The thought of one of those pompous noblemen sharing her bed made him itch for murder. Now she knew it too and was intent on making him admit it.

She was easy to spot in the spots of moonlight by the trailing ends of her white silk gown. She had gotten used to wearing such things when the councilmen had complained she was too tough to be the proper image of the Queen. He scoffed. She was still the same slick Rover girl he had met 2 years ago and she proved it once again by disappearing right before his eyes.

He stopped. She would be trying to escape and circle around to catch him in some trap. He knew how she worked. They trained together constantly and to this point in time they were still at a draw for how many times one had beat the other at this game.

This time he would not lose.

He slowed his breathing and listened intently. A rustle to his left was the creatures of the night, to his right and ahead a few paces was the quiet trill of a nightingale. Those sounds went eerily quiet and he dodged to the side and rolled quickly. She nearly had him. His tunic was torn along his side from the small dagger she held in her hand. She was crouched a few feet from him, ready to spring at any moment. A small smile graced her delicate features. He felt himself smirk back. God, he loved this woman.

She charged him and he deflected the arm with the dagger. They grappled over the weapon, she thrusting, he deflecting. He managed to knock the dagger from her grasp and throw it at her as she dashed away, she dodged it lithely but went it struck the trunk of the tree beside her it snagged the trail of her gown and tripped her, she stumbled to the ground and landed hard.

He was on her in a second holding both her hands over her head and trapping her body with his own. She was breathing heavily. So was he.

He smirked. "I win."

She scoffed. "Cheated. Stupid dresses. I never should have agreed to such silly garments."

He chuckled. "Excuses… My Lady."

Her eyes darkened. "Call me Wren."

He was suddenly very aware of their position. His body was pressed fully against hers on the ground in the trees surrounding the Ellcrys Garden. He could feel every dip and curve of her body as she lay underneath him. She squirmed slightly trying to escape and a low growl escaped his mouth.

"Wren… stop moving." He whispered heatedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

She paused in her movements and spotted the expression on his face. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on the ground next to her head. She watched his face as she moved slightly under him. His teeth clenched together very hard.

"You called me Wren." She whispered.

He didn't reply. She knew she had him. She licked her lips and his eyes shot to her face. His eyes watched her tongue intently as she traced it along her full bottom lip. She pulled it back in and bit down on it. She heard his breath hitch.

She repressed a triumphant smirk and rolled her hips forward. He gasped audibly and she could feel his arousal pressing into her stomach.

"Triss…" she whispered silently. "please…"

His gaze met hers once again and she watched his resolve crumble. She raised her head from the ground and strained against the hands holding her. He let his breath out in a rush and his lips met hers hungrily. She was so astonished it took her a moment to respond, but the liquid heat melted her completely and she sunk fully into his embrace. He let go of her wrists to wrap his arms around her and sit up. She was now straddling his lap and they had yet to break their kiss. He turned his head and she opened her mouth to allow him entry. He deepened the kiss and she moaned into his mouth.

Her body was on fire. She couldn't get enough of him and he sensed her urgency and responded in kind. Her fingers worked furiously at the ties of his tunic and finally impatience won out as she drug it over his head with a giggle. He smiled like a child at her and pulled her to him once again. His kiss was slower this time. Savouring her like a precious treat. She melted all over again. She knew he was too much of a gentleman to do what needed done next so she pulled away and fixed him with a steady gaze. She reached the ties at her shoulder that held her gown on and began pulling. His hand stopped her.

"Wren. Are you sure…this is what you want?" He asked her quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

She tilted her head at him puzzled by the question.

"You could have so much better. I'm a Captain. You're the Queen! Don't you understand? I cannot have you. Not as I want you." He whispered.

She smiled. "You are as stubborn as I am. It's true Triss. I am Queen. Lucky for me I don't care what your station is. You're the only one I want. Everyone else can go to hell."

He looked at her incredulously. "What would the councilmen say if you told them you had chosen me? They would tell you you've lost your mind! The Captain of the Home Guard does not marry the Queen! It isn't done!"

"Well it won't matter what they say **when **I tell them that I have chosen you. Lucky for me I am the Queen and like it or not, I'll do what I want." She replied smugly.

He nearly choked. "You can't… My Lady…"

She glared. "Triss. I can. And I will. Or do you not want me as well?" Self doubt had crept into her soft voice.

He shook his head. "It's not that. I couldn't bear to see you with another man. The thought makes me burn inside, but…"

"There is no but, Triss…" She smiled.

She moved his hand from hers and began to untie the sides of her gown and his hand stopped hers again.

"Triss what-" She protested.

He put his finger on her lips. "Not here."

She nodded. He stood up and swept her up into his arms and took off toward the castle. There were access ways to her chambers that only the Captain of the Home Guard was allowed to know. He walked along them silently watching ahead of them as she rested her head against his bare chest. He'd have to remember to pick up the tunic she so hastily discarded in the gardens. Too many questions would arise from that.

He pressed the hidden switch on the wall and the door slid aside revealing a dimly lit stairwell leading up into the darkness.

She raised her eyebrow at him comically, and he almost laughed. The door slid shut behind them and he climbed the stairs to her chambers. Another secret door opened on a far corner of her personal sitting room and they emerged into the moonlit room silent as the night.

He crossed to her bed in three strides and tossed her down on the sheets. She glared comically at his treatment of her and he smiled softly. She was so easy to tease sometimes.

Before he could truly appreciate the image she made on the bed before him, she had grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him down beside her. She giggled at his expression and quickly crushed her lips to his once again. He would never get tired of the feel of her body against his. She tasted sweeter than anything he had ever imagined having and he couldn't get enough. This time his hand trailed up her sides to find the ties holding the dress together. He tugged on them impatiently and pulled the offensive garment from her body. He was wholly unprepared for the feeling of her bare chest pressed against his. The intimacy of skin on skin contact took his breath away. He heard her moan as his hand wrapped around her back and pressed her more fully against him.

Her hands wandered down the length of his torso tracing the lines of his abs until they reached the waistband of his trousers. Her slender fingers dipped beneath and he moaned softly at the feeling. He saw her smirk as she pulled away and turned her attention to the task at hand. Her deft fingers worked loose the ties holding them together and she began tugging his pants down his toned thighs. She whipped them off and twirled them around her head comically as she giggled and tossed them aside. He grinned at her as she quickly removed his underwear leaving him bare before her, his erection standing tall and proud between his legs.

Her eyes gleamed mischievously. Before she could complete the thought he had gripped her by the waist and tossed her down on the bed beside her. He pinned her down with one leg as he locked his lips on hers once more. His free hand trailed down her body slowly caressing every curve. He ran his rough thumb over her erect nipple and felt her body tense and shudder. He rose off her and slid slowly down her body, kissing her neck and collarbone before settling on her right breast. He lavished attention on the nipple and heard her cry out when he bit it softly between his teeth. Her back arched and her chest shoved upwards towards his mouth and he grinned. His right hand stopped teasing her other breast and began to burn a trail farther south he found the edge of her panties and tugged hard, tearing the flimsy scrap of material from her hips. She gasped lightly and giggled. He treated her with a smirk and tugged hard on her nipple. She moaned and threw her head back against the pillow once again. His fingers found the slit of her womanhood and pushed inside. She moaned softly as he caressed her outer lips and felt how slick his attentions had made her. He smiled to himself at the effect he had on her and slowly pushed a single finger inside her.

She gripped his arm hard and gasped at the sensation. She was so tight. He knew she was a virgin, and so was he, practically. His only other experience was when he and Gavlian were younger they got drunk on his birthday and Gavlian had gotten him a hooker as his gift. Triss barely remember the experience but it didn't matter. He was with the only woman he had ever cared about and it was better than anything he'd ever experienced before.

Her breathing had sped up considerably and she began tugging on his arm insistently.

"Enough of that Triss… I want you inside me. Now." She said impatiently.

He smirked and moved to follow his Queen's orders, gladly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her body was on fire. He was torturing her. God the unexplainable need to have him was so strong she practically ordered him to get on with it. As he moved over her she felt the twinge of nervousness sink in her stomach. He caught the look on her face and smiled gently. He brushed the hair from her face.

"Wren. This will hurt you." He said softly.

She nodded. "I know Triss. You're everything I want in this world."

He smiled and nodded slowly.

He braced himself between her legs and spread them slowly with his thighs. She felt the pressure of his head penetrate her and he buried himself to the hilt. There was pain, but no blood. Her hymen was broken long ago by the rough training she endured growing up. Triss gave her time to adjust, kissing the trails of the tears that leaked out from under her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and found his gaze on hers intently, his concern was evident.

She reached up and stroked his face with one hand, and kissed him softly. He began to move slowly, allowing her to adjust to his size. She tilted her hips slightly and he touched a different place inside her that shot a jolt of pleasure through her form. The pain was still there but it was slowly being over ridden by the sharp jolts of pleasure this new angle brought them. Her mouth opened in a long moan as he stroked in and out of her, torturing her with his slow pace.

She could see the effort of restraint on his face and she encouraged him by digging her nails into his back.

"More…. Oh!" Her gasp sent him over the edge; he began to pick up the pace until they were both thrashing wildly to a rhythm so intense Wren began to see spots.

She cried out his name as her orgasm hit her hard, and his body shook as he followed soon after her. Little whorls of pleasure were spinning along her limbs to her fingers and toes. She was absently stroking his back as he lay half on top of her, still buried to the hilt inside her.

She giggled quietly and he lifted his head to watch her curiously.

"What is so funny?" He asked her in that deep voice that sent shivers down her spine all over again.

She chuckled, "I was thinking how ridiculous it is to think of me doing this with anyone but you…"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm glad you feel that way, because I may have to kill anyone that even thought such a thing out loud, and then I'd be in jail for the rest of my days…"

She laughed whole heartedly but gasped sharply as he moved and his member slid out of her.

"Owww…" She grimaced.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

"Ah not entirely your fault… this better get easier." She grumbled.

He rested his head on his arm as he looked at her deviously. "Practice makes perfect you know."

She smacked him playfully and then grimaced as the soreness jolted her once again.

"Let me marry you first so the old men don't complain so much, k?" She said.

He tensed.

"What? You don't want to marry me?" She teased.

"No, I do… its just terrifying, the deal that will be made of this. Even if the councilmen aren't furious over your choice this will be a big deal. I'm a nobody who is going to be King. Ugh…" he shuddered.

"I was a nobody that became Queen; we are perfect for each other." She laughed.

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. They both settled into the blankets and Wren grinned to herself as she drifted off in the safety of his arms.

She had won her Captain and she would remind him of it for the rest of their lives together. She smirked at the thought, as she sunk into sleep.


End file.
